


Heat Wave

by tomatopudding



Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [30]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Prompt: Weak, sweaty kisses because it’s unbearably hot.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> Find the the kisses prompt list here.

Heat had never bothered Crowley. In fact, being part serpent he often preferred the air temperature to be on the warm side. Not to mention he was in Hell often enough and it was fairly hot down there. Obviously. And even when it got to be too hot, Crowley would just turn off his corporation’s sweating ability and wrap himself with a cooling bubble of demonic energy. And therein lay the problem. Miracles. Or rather, the lack thereof. Ever since the trick they had pulled on Heaven and Hell, Crowley and Aziraphale had both been affected by a diminished reserve of miracle energy. Crowley had never realized until now just how much of his power he put into his regular daily activities. From big things like having his Bentley work without petrol to the little things like making sure the texting teenager didn’t brush against him on the sidewalk. It was on a particularly hot day that he came to regret this dependence. 

He was bolstered only by the fact that Aziraphale was in the exact same boat. The angel used quite a bit of energy simply keeping the bookshop empty. Thankfully, when Adam had reset the world he had recreated the shop to be much more stable with some more modern renovations to the infrastructure (and how an eleven-year-old boy knew anything about construction, Crowley would never know), so at least Aziraphale wasn’t literally holding the roof up over their heads. However he also didn’t have any miracles left over for temperature control. It was cooler inside the bookshop than outside, but it was still stifling even with a fan going. Crowley was sprawled on the floor, hoping to soak up as much coolness from the concrete as possible, stripped down to just a pair of jeans (even he wasn’t demonic enough to subject anybody even Aziraphale to his knobbly knees--he didn’t even own a pair of shorts). Aziraphale had even finally submitted to a more revealing outfit than usual. His jacket and waistcoat had disappeared long ago, the buttons of his shirt opened to reveal the thin vest underneath and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Aziraphale had started in his usual chair but had ended up seated on the floor as well, leaning against the sofa with his legs extended out in front if him, head tipped back. 

“S’hot,” Crowley grumbled.

Despite the unbearable heat, Aziraphale had one of Crowley’s hands clasped in his own and gave it a little squeeze in response. Crowley attempted to press a kiss to the back of Aziraphale’s hand but it ended up being more of resting their joint hands against his lips.

“Hotter’n Hell,” he mumbled against Aziraphale’s skin.

Aziraphale huffed out a laugh through his nose that was more of a puff of air than anything else. “No need for hyperbole.”

Crowley did not have the energy to explain that he was, in fact, not being hyperbolic. With great effort, Aziraphale pulled himself upright and then leant down to kiss Crowley’s sweaty forehead.

“Come, darling, let’s go get a nice ice lolly at the park.”

Crowley made token noises of protest even as he allowed Aziraphale to pull him to his feet.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Look I'm going to be honest, I'm not happy with this one at all. I just found out that I got a low grade on an exam that I felt really confident on (because I go to the only university in the fucking world that makes PhD students take classes in addition to doing they research and then doesn't offer ANY that are actually in my field. Oh and did I mention that I'm doing everything in my second language?), so I just kinda got this out as best as I could so as not to get off track.
> 
> Anyway. Enjoy it I guess. It...kinda fits the prompt. I'm gonna go stress about the other exam I felt really confident about but haven't gotten the grade for yet.


End file.
